Such electric switches are used for switching on and/or switching off electrical appliances by manual actuation by a user. In particular, these switches are used, for example, in the domestic appliance industry for domestic appliances such as coffee machines, vacuum cleaners or the like, for appliances in the entertainment industry etc. Such switches can be configured in the fashion of a toggle switch.
Such an electric switch can have a housing. A contact system is located in the housing. A movable actuating element for switching over the contact system between two switch positions, namely an off position and an on position, protrudes out of the housing. The switch remains in the on position once it has been switched on and can only be switched off by renewed manual actuation of the actuating element.